Unusual
by umbreonix
Summary: Claire is not normal. That is one thing the entire town can agree on. A series of shorts in the perspective of Mineral Town of the MC being.. well... an MC.
1. Chapter 1

**Darn it I have backed myself into a corner here. The Try Everything prompt is due tonight and I have nothing so here's to a series of drabbles that I will pull out of nowhere and continue to post until midnight. How is this trying something new? Well, usually I plan out what I'm going to write and this is flat out improv. I don't know where I'm going. You don't know where I'm going. Let's see what happens :/ Goddess have mercy**

* * *

Mineral Town was not a well known location, far from any major road one would need to either hike in or arrive by boat. People who did visit though would only describe it as one of the country's best kept secrets. Despite the minuscule population there was an abnormally large number of young and beautiful villagers both male and female. Other than that, there was unlikely anywhere else in the world still quite as attached to nature.

In a time long after the heart of the industrial revolution, this was one of the few rural areas untouched by factories and corporations. The water was always clean to drink and from the top of Mother's Hill even the most experienced hiker could lose himself for hours staring at the large expanse of green land and neighbouring mountains.

Anyone that visited could see that the people were truly one of a kind with unique and colourful personalities. The mayor stood out the most of course: An eccentric tiny little man who wore a bright red top hat. His decisions were always quite surprising, as only could expected of a man who snuck down the townsfolk's chimneys each Christmas to mimic the other man in red.

It was he who brought in the new farmer after the previous succumbed to his old age. Unheard of at the time, this newcomer was a woman who could not have been past twenty. A girl handling a farm all on her own!

The town was rather progressive however compared to its counterparts and its people kept their doubts to themselves.

Already, simply by being female, this person was not necessarily what one would call normal but it would soon become abundantly clear that Claire was even further from the ordinary than anticipated. In fact, some of the younger residents firmly believed that her peculiarity expanded past unusual to something possibly even… paranormal.

The older townsfolk would quickly quiet them and simply insist they had too much to drink (something Mineral Town was also known for), and too much time on their hands.

One thing was for sure though, nowhere in the world was there anyone quite like Claire.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a great day to be outside. There was nothing quite like Mineral Town in the summer. It wasn't necessarily normal for the Inn to be making lunch time deliveries, so on an other day Ann might have complained. As it was though, she was quite content in this weather to bring the minister his soup. In fact... the weather wasn't the only reason.

Entering through the church's heavy wooden doors she hadn't even noticed Carter's absence.

"Cliff!" She exclaimed to the figure in the front row of masts.

The shy man turned around in surprise. "Ann..." He acknowledged. His timidness was absolutely endearing! She couldn't help but smile as her heart warmed. "What are you doing here?" He asked. She marveled at her progress, just last season the only words she'd ever get out of him was 'Hi' and 'bye'. Clearly if everything kept working out they'd be married within her five year plan.

She blinked. What was she doing here again? Oh yes, "I brought Carter's lunch." She said, raising the brown paper bag.

Cliff looked away, "... He's out. He'll probably be back..."

Ann hid her grin. What a lucky opportunity! She sat down next to him, "Well I guess I wait here then!"

He just blushed. He was not good with people.

He wondered nervously if he should try to come up with idle chitchat. Then again, Ann looked so content waiting in silence... maybe he'd bug her if he asked something lame like 'how's the weather?'

Luckily he did not have to lament for long because the doors opened once again. He sighed in relief, it was probably Carter.

"Claire!" Ann turned quickly. "What a surprise, you don't come by here very often." Cliff's blood froze. Oh no, any one but her.

Claire smiled, "Ann, no, believe me I am just as surprised to see you! What an amazing coincidence running into you here!"

No Ann! Run now! He was cowardly at times sure, but still a man, he'd protect her.

Ann nodded, "Are you here to worship?

No, definitely not. Cliff was a religious man and with every encounter he had with the blonde farmer he was sure: This woman could only be a demon or a witch.

Claire blinked, "What? Oh no. I just needed to gather my bearings for a moment." She looked around in confusion. "To be honest I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing here."

"In the church?" Ann asked.

"In this part of town." She explained and seeing their confused expressions she elaborated. "Sometimes I just get complete mind blanks. Usually it's after I've written in my diary, It's like I've been away from my body for a week or something." She laughed.

Ann nodded, "Okay… That thing is _definitely_ haunted, while you are here you should probably get Carter to bless it. He should be back soon if you just wait a bit."

Claire laughed, "Haha good one."

"What do you mean?" Cliff asked.

Claire gave him a patient smile, "Well, I mean, time stands still when you're in buildings unless you are sleeping right? It's why I'm here while I figure out what I'm doing."

Cliff and Ann exchanged a look before Cliff glanced down at his watch.

Claire flipped her knapsack off and started rummaging through it on the bench behind them, "Sorry guys I'll just be a sec. I hear the music, sorry to be intruding at such an important moment."

While Ann tried to figure what what music the blonde was talking about, she felt a brief nudge from Cliff. Physical contact! Make that four years until marriage! While she fantasized, he nudged her more urgently. "What?" She asked.

He was pale as a ghost, speechlessly he showed her his watch. She looked at the face in confusion. In a couple seconds she also broke into a cold sweat. _The hands weren't moving_. The pair looked at the farmer in mute terror.

She was oblivious. "Okay… so I've got about fifty cooked dishes, a week's worth of forged grasses and tonnes of health drinks from the clinic. I must have been planning to go to the mine!" She realized brightly. "Yeah that makes a lot of sense!"

"With fifty meals?" Cliff coughed.

She laughed, "Oh Cliff, didn't you learn in school? Food is the body's fuel. Anything you eat is directly converted to pure energy."

Ann shock her head. "No, there is something dead wrong with your logic. If you eat that much you _will_ die."

Claire gave her a funny look, again as if she were humoring a child. "No, it is definitely science Ann but okay." Suddenly she clapped her hands together, "The energy drinks! I probably came up here to the clinic next door to buy those and that's why I'm up here! Then those grasses weren't for the mines they were for the sprites that live in the hut behind the church!"

What?

"There's a mystery solved!" She said in relief. "I hope you two have an absolutely wonderful and perfect day!" With that she ran out and the second hand on Cliff's watch began to tick again.

"You too," Ann called out weekly, "I just love her." She told Cliff.

"She kind of scares me," Cliff admitted.

"Oh thank the Goddess, I didn't want to be the one to say it." Ann agreed, "Absolutely terrifying."


	3. Chapter 3

Gray sighed, putting down the axe for a moment to glare at the farmer. "Why exactly are you here again? It's annoying when you bug me at work."

The farmer's eyes trailed down to his chest. "You say that but... I don't think you see what I do."

He sighed in annoyance, she was always so cryptic! "And what exactly do you see?" He grunted.

"You kinda wear your heart on your sleeve." She said.

"Exactly what part of me seems sensitive?" he exclaimed in outrage.

She shook her head in surprise, "No! I mean, like, literally! It's right there... very yellow."

"You are the weirdest person I've ever met," He said, picking back up his work, hoping it might be enough to signal her to leave him be.

"It's kind of annoying how we're this far and you're still so mean," she sighed. "I was hoping to get more reactions out of you. I will get bored you know."

He looked at her, "Claire, anything I say to you is what everyone else says behind your back."

She winced, "Still so harsh. Don't make me do it Gray."

"Do what?" he asked dumbly.

"0E068A9E9A-"

"Stop!" He said panicked. He wasn't sure why but every fiber of his being seemed to be warning him not to let her finish that chant.

She laughed, "I was going to stop anyway. Gameshark is cheating, but it's fun to mess with you."

He sighed in defeat. "What do you want Claire?"

"Another upgrade actually," She admitted, then winked. "Though don't be disappointed, I do like seeing you too."

"Another?" He asked.

His eyes widened as she dropped a giant hunk of gold the size of her head from her knapsack onto the desk. "Is this enough ore to upgrade a watering can?"

He looked at her, was she serious? "How did you even get this?" He asked.

"In the mines," she shrugged.

As far as he knew she had only started mining when she came to town. She definitely had the devil's luck in finding materials. He glance at her little backpack, how did it even fit in there with all that other junk she always carried around? Actually what with the specific gravity of gold and the size of the ore, how was she carrying it on her back?

"So is it big enough?" She asked.

He snapped out of his awe and nodded, "Yeah."

She beamed, "Great! Then I'll be upgrading my watering can!"

She handed him the money, placed her tool on the desk and ran out.

He looked at the ore and tentatively tried to lift it. It was impossible. He'd have to chip what he needed from it off from there.

He hated to admit it (and thus never would out loud), but Claire truly was a unique woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Karen sighed, it had been a long night last night. She had made the mistake of challenging Duke to a drinking contest. Well, of course she won so she didn't regret that part but... man she was _so_ hung over.

Ann and Popuri glanced at her sympathetically from a ways down the pond.

"You heard?" Karen asked.

Popuri nodded, "Congratulations." She said quietly, knowing any louder would set off Karen's headache.

Karen sighed and leaned back, "That old man does not go down easy."

Ann did not care as much. "It's her own dang fault!"

Karen winced and Ann pointed a finger at her. "I kept telling those idiots to stop! I hear Mana can't even get Duke out of bed today!"

"I get it, I get it." Karen agreed, "Always listen to you."

"Darn right!" Ann nodded and with that, was calmed.

Karen turned back to the water. The Goddess pond was always so tranquil, she could almost feel her ailments slip away.

"HEY GUYS!"

Karen cringed in pain.

Popuri and Ann quickly shushed the newcomer.

"Hungover." Ann explained, pointing to the brunette.

"I am so sorry." Claire grimaced. "I'll be fast."

The farmer dropped what looked like a strawberry into the pond.

"Hello," she said to thin air above the water.

Karen looked to the other two in shock and confusion but they shrugged as if to say, 'this happens every day'.

Claire was weird. Way to weird. It gave her the chills.

The farmer looked at the other girls, "You know... it's been bugging me. You guys really don't don't see anything there?" she asked, pointing at the water.

Ann laughed nervously, "Not at all. What are you doing anyway?" Not that she wanted to know. She'd purposely been avoiding asking. She had learned back in the church that it was better not to question Claire... if you ever want to be able to sleep again.

"You know," Popuri said, "You probably didn't know this since you're new, but they say the Harvest Goddess lives in this pond."

The look on Claire's face was incorrigible.

"It's true!" Popuri said, "At least I still believe!"

"Bet you believe in Santa too." Karen scoffed.

Popuri pouted, "He is real! My stocking is filled every year!"

Karen laughed, "Sorry to break it to you but that's just our creepy mayor."

"I believe in the Goddess too," Ann said.

"Yeah..." Claire said in confusion, pointing again at the water, "Like, she's literally right-"

They ignored her and began to fight.

Claire shrugged at the invisible apparition.


	5. Chapter 5

Mary had been walking with her parents down the usual trail when she first spotted the blonde farmer. After getting permission she parted with them and approached.

"Claire," she said, "What are you doing?"

The blonde was staring at a large boulder. Without breaking her concentration she responded. "I want to know what's on the other side soooo badly."

"Why don't you just climb over?" The librarian asked.

Claire looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

""You... You can't just... No!" Claire shook her head, "That would be cheating! This boulder here is meant to test me! I can't just climb over!"

"Then why not just cut through the trees beside it?" Mary asked.

Claire looked outright disgusted. "You just don't understand do you! This rock is a challenge! If I could just _go around_ that would be very pathetic game play!"

Deciding not to question her choice of words Mary frowned. "Well then what are you going to do?"

"I will break my way through!" Claire announced.

"What?" The librarian's glasses fell a ways down her face as if expressing her disbelief.

"I will break my way through!" Claire repeated cheerfully.

"That's impossible!" Mary urged.

Claire laughed. "Mary if it was impossible the developers would not have put it there! Or had that clear path behind it!"

Mary looked at the large looming boulder. "What clear path?"

"Well it's clear if you look at the world in a bird's eye view." Claire explained.

"I can't do that!" Mary exclaimed.

Claire looked at her dumbly. "You're a writer, shouldn't you be able to see in different perspectives?"

"That's not how it works!" Mary urged.

Claire shrugged and smiled determinedly at the rock. "I will defeat you." She promised.

Mary smiled weakly, "Good luck with that."

Claire grinned, "I swear, I will do it, and you'll be the first person I tell what's behind."

"Sure." Mary agreed. Claire was never going to get through that rock without TNT though she thought.

* * *

A year later the farmer came running into the library. "I did it! Mary I did it!"

"Did what?" Asked the librarian, sipping from her cup of hot cocoa.

"I broke the rock!"

The raven did her life's first and only spit take. "How?!" She exclaimed.

A dark and evil aura filled the entire room as Claire pulled out a hammer. "I used this thing!" She said brightly.

A cold chill ran up and down Mary's spine, her breath condensed in front of her eyes as if she were standing in a winter's snow. Cold! Why was her library so cold! Were those spiders swarming in from behind the bookshelves?! Suddenly the hammer was all she could look at. It called to her in a dark and forgotten language as the world slipped away. Now there was only herself and the hammer. She didn't want to but she started to stand, unable to resist its calls any longer. _Master. I am coming._

"Oopsie daisy!" A bright voice cut through the dark and Claire put the tool back in her bag. "Sorry Mary! It does that sometimes!" Suddenly Mary was back in the library as it nothing had happened.

She stared at the farmer in shock. "Claire, what have you done?"

Claire sighed, "I found it in the mines. It promised me impossible strength in exchange for my soul."

"AND YOU TOOK IT?" The librarian screamed in disbelief.

Claire laughed, "Don't worry my real soul is somewhere safe far far away." She whacked her bag playfully, "You really chose the wrong person buddy! Still I'll probably get Carter to bless it since it's getting annoying not being able to unequip."

"You really should!" Mary exclaimed.

"Plus it keeps trying to possess my friends." The blonde added.

Her expression darkened, "Actually it whispers to me in my sleep. In a time before time there was only space, before space, unimaginable darkness. Maddening. Deafening but quiet..."

She shook her head and smiled again, "Want to know how the world's going to end?"

"No!" Mary cried. "Please, Claire, at least tell me it was worth it! What's on the other side?"

"The other side?" Claire asked, "Like the afterlife? Sure!"

"NOnnonono!" Mary shook her head. "The other side of the rock!"

"Oh!" The blonde nodded. "I found these truffles!"


	6. Chapter 6

**ALmost done! 20 min before the prompt closes!**

* * *

It had been two (game) years since the strange farmer had joined the town.

Despite working for such a small amount of time she was now so famous for her skills that the whole surrounding area knew of her. The Doctor who sometimes visited other locations would often try to explain the creature that was Claire to those who were curious.

Yet where ever he went there were people like her. A woman in Forget Me Not Valley who fought dark monsters in the caves and spoke of reviving the Harvest Goddess and of underground spirit casinos, a man on Sunshine Islands who could raise land from the sea. Where ever he went there were these mystery farmers. These beings that surpass all human capabilities.

No one knows where they came from, just that they all simply showed up one day in their towns and began performing miracles.

Eventually the Mineral Town just stopped being surprised. Claire is Claire and that's all there was to it.

Yet an incident unlike any other occurred after the cow festival.

Despite winning the farmer sighed, for the first time looking as if the world was weighing on her. She seemed tired, which was impossible for the girl who ran literally everywhere simply because 'it was faster'.

"Guys," she said, "I think I need to take a break. School's been getting really heavy recently. I have all these end of term projects and then I'm going to be in exams."

She wrote in her diary as she spoke. "I'll just continue when I my life is less hectic," she explained although no one understood.

That was how Mineral Town became frozen in time for four (real world) years.

* * *

 **Stepping away from a game for a long time, kiss of death my friends. Oh my god not a second to spare.**


End file.
